In recent years, methods of accessing media have evolved. For example, in the past, media was primarily accessed via televisions coupled to set-top boxes. Recently, media services deployed via Over-The-Top (OTT) devices or internet streaming capable devices, such as an Amazon Kindle Fire™, an Apple TV®, a Roku® media player, etc., have been introduced that allow users to request and present the media on the OTT devices. Such OTT devices, as well as other media presentation platforms, such as desktop, laptop, and handheld mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) enable consumption of the media from a variety of content providers and content publishers.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.